OLD FIC Trunks Briefs And The Legend Of The Sayin
by Slashypotterness
Summary: The summary of this story wasn't even grammatical correct. I'm keeping it here because I wrote it right after reading Harry Potter the first time. It's a Harry Potter knock off, you'll see.


Authors note: Hey I have some really big ideas for this fanfic and I really hope it turns out really good. As always please read and review.

"Trunks you get down here and clean the kitchen!"

The 12 year old Trunks got out of his hard, wooden bed and ran out of his room to a screaming Lunchie. Lunchie handed him a broom and pointed to the dirty, musky, kitchen floor. 

"You clean the kitchen floor, the bathroom and then you cook breakfast and you better do it in under and hour or you will be locked in the dog house in the backyard for a week."

Trunks took the broom and started cleaning trying to ignore his aunt who was reading a book and mumbling things like "That is so amazing" or "Wow that is sick" Trunks rolled his eyes in disgust and finished cleaning the kitchen and then went to the bathroom. When he was done he washed his hands and started making breakfast. He took eggs, bacon and sausage out of the refrigerator . He then fried the bacon and sausage and then put the eggs in the frying pan and cooked them. About 15 minutes later the food was ready. Lunchie, Yamcha and there daughter Cameron sat down and started eating as the sent Trunks to his room. 

Later that night they had him cook dinner and clean the dishes afterwards. At 10:00 he was finally able to get some sleep except the sleep wasn't to good considering it was wood with a few pillows on it but after his day he was glade to sleep on anything. 

The next morning at about 6 am Cameron came in to Trunks room with a smile on her face and sat down on the bed. Trunks looked at her with a huge frown on his face.

"Um, Cameron what in the hell do you want?"

"Oh Trunks don't be so mean, it's my birthday and I just wanted a birthday kiss."

Trunks rolled his eyes. 

"I DON'T THINK SO!"

"If you don't kiss me I will make sure my mom and dad put you in the dog house."

"Fine!"

Cameron smirked.

"And it better be a hard tong kiss also."

Trunks looked in disgust and slowly moved into kiss Cameron. Cameron quickly slid her tong into Trunks mouth and Trunks hesitantly played around with her tong. After about a minute they broke. Trunks wiped his mouth off as Cameron smiled sweetly. 

"Oh come on Trunks it wasn't so bad. You should get up and start working on my birthday breakfast."

Cameron kissed him on the check and then walked up. Trunks got out of bed and walked into the kitchen. He took out eggs, bacon, Eggs, pancake batter and fruits and started cooking. He cooked it all in about an hour and then Lunchie and Yamcha came out and gave Cameron about 10 gifts. Cameron smiled and opened all of them. When she was done she frowned. 

"That's all! Well I guess there ok but next year do better."

Lunchie walked up to her daughter and hugged her. 

"I'm so sorry baby, I will get you another gift when we go out."

Cameron shake her head and then sat down at the table and started eating. When everyone was done eating Yamcha announced that they were all going to the zoo everyone except Trunks that is. Cameron smiled sweetly and walked up to Yamcha.

"Daddy I think we should take Trunks, he can carry my extra presents."

"Well ok."

Yamcha walked over to Trunks and whispered in his ear.

"No funny stuff boy."

Trunks nodded and all four of them got into the car. The drove for about 15 minutes . They all got out of the car and into the main entrance. Cameron ran ahead of everyone and looked at a horse that looked extremely old and like it was about to die. Cameron laughed and took a bunch of rocks and started throwing them at it. Trunks ran up to her.

"Stop it that's so mean."

Cameron turned to him and pushed him on the grown. Trunks frowned and got extremely mad and before he know it a gust of wind knocked Cameron right on the ground. Lunchie ran over to her daughter and helped her up. Yamcha went up to Trunks and screamed. 

"WHAT DID YOU DO YO MY LITTLE GIRL?"

"I didn't mean to honest. It just happened."

"That is it, you are going to be in the dog house."

Yamcha grabbed his arm and shoved them in the car. Cameron and Lunchie came soon after. And the drove off back home. When they got there Yamcha took Trunks outside put him in the dog house and looked the door.

About a month later it was Trunks Birthday. Trunks figured no one would even care but that day there was a special visitor. A guy who was tall and green knocked on the door. The man walked up to Trunks with a smile on his face. 

"Happy birthday Trunks."

"Who are you and how do you know it's my birthday."

The man smiled.

"I'm Piccolo and I am here to take you away from this place. That is if you want to go."

"I don't understand."

Piccolo handed Trunks a letter. 

__

2: Trunks Briefs

Hello Trunks we are extremely excited to tell you that you have been excepted to The Vegetais Academy Of Fighting. You will need the following things for the school year.

1.Sord

2.Book of fighting

3.History of Vegetais. 

4. Fighting gi 

5.Scouter. 

You will get the spaceship in the middle of forest area 409 we are glade to have you become a member of our school. Excited to see you.

Sincerely, 

Son Goku 

Trunks read the letter over and over again until he finally spoke.

"I don't understand this but if it will get me away from this place then I will go."

"Good come with me:

Authors note: Ok I'm going to end there. I hope you like the first chapter. Please read and review. 


End file.
